The Swan Princess
The Swan Princess is a 1994 American animated musical fantasy film based on the ballet Swan Lake. Starring the voices talents of Jack Palance, John Cleese, Steven Wright and Sandy Duncan, the film is directed by a former Disney animation director, Richard Rich, with a music score by Lex de Azevedo. It was released theatrically on November 18, 1994 where it received mixed reviews from critics. The film was followed by two direct-to-video sequels: The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) and The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998). Plot King William, widowed father of newborn Princess Odette, and Queen Uberta, widowed mother of young Prince Derek, decide to betroth their children in the hopes of uniting their kingdoms. Rothbart is an evil sorcerer who wishes to take William's kingdom for himself, but before he can make his move, he is attacked by William's men. Although banished from the kingdom, Rothbart vows to return to get his revenge. William and Uberta have Odette and Derek meet every summer in the hopes that they'll fall in love. As children this fails miserably, but when the years pass and the two reach adulthood, they do fall in love. Derek declares that the wedding preparations begins, but when he expresses his wish to marry Odette only for her beauty, she rejects him. Odette and William leave, but they are ambushed by Rothbart, who transforms into a Great Animal, kidnaps Odette and fatally injures William. Upon being tipped off by the arrival of King William's captain, Derek arrives on the scene, where William tells him with his dying breath that they were attacked by a Great Animal, and that Odette is gone. Believing that Odette is dead, Uberta encourages Derek to find another princess, but he is determined to find Odette, believing that she can still be alive. He and his best friend Bromley practice hunting every day in preparation for facing the Great Animal. Elsewhere, Rothbart is keeping Odette at his castle lair at Swan Lake. He has cast a spell that turns Odette into a swan during the day, and she is able to temporarily turn human at night if she is on the lake under moonlight. Every night Rothbart asks Odette to marry him so he can rule William's kingdom, but she refuses. During her captivity, she befriends a turtle named Speed, a French frog named Jean-Bob, who dream of being human, and Puffin, an Irish puffin. Puffin and Odette, in her swan form, fly together to find Derek. By chance they stumble upon Derek in the woods, for he is searching for the Great Animal. Derek mistakes Odette for the Great Animal and tries to kill her. The ensuing chase leads Derek to Swan Lake, where he witnesses Odette's change from swan to human when the moon rises. The two share a loving reunion and Odette explains that the spell can only be broken by a vow of everlasting love. Derek invites Odette to his mother's ball the following night, hoping to declare to the world of his love for her. Derek leaves just as Rothbart arrives. The enchanter has heard the whole conversation and imprisons Odette as a swan in the castle dungeon, along with Bromley whom he had found in the woods. Furthermore, because there is a new moon on the night of the ball, Odette remains a swan that night. Fearing that Derek's vow would ruin his plans, Rothbart sends Bridget, his hag sidekick, to the ball disguised as Odette. Odette's friends free her from the dungeon and she flies to Uberta's castle, but she is unable to warn Derek in time. Derek makes the vow of everlasting love to the wrong girl, which causes the spell to start killing Odette. Upon realizing his mistake, Derek races after Odette back to Swan Lake, where Odette transforms back into a princess just before she dies in Derek's arms. A furious Derek confronts Rothbart, ordering him to revive Odette. Rothbart transforms into the Great Animal. A battle ensues with Rothbart overpowering Derek. Odette's animal friends return Derek's bow to him, and Bromley, who has escaped the dungeon, provides Derek with a single arrow. Derek catches and fires the arrow into the Great Animal's heart, destroying him. Derek confesses to Odette that he loves her for her kindness and courage and Odette returns to life, the spell on her broken. The two are married and live happily ever after. Cast * Michelle Nicastro as Odette (sung by Liz Callaway) * Adrian Zahiri as young Odette (sung by Larisa Oleynik) * Howard McGillin as Derek * Adam Wylie as young Derek (sung by J.D. Daniels) * Sandy Duncan as Queen Uberta * Jack Palance as Rothbart (sung by Lex de Azevedo) * John Cleese as Jean-Bob (sung by David Zippel) * Steven Wright as Speed (sung by Jonathan Hadary) * Steve Vinovich as Puffin * Dakin Matthews as King William * Mark Harelik as Lord Rogers * Joel McKinnon Miller as Bromley (sung by Wes Brewer) * James Arrington as Chamberlain (sung by Davis Gaines) * Brian Nissen as the Narrator * Tom Alan Robbins as Musician * Bess Hopper as the Hag * Chorus: Jon Joyce, Susan Boyd, Catte Adams, Angie Jaree, Bobbi Page, Amick Byram, Beth Anderson, Kerry Katz, Stephen W. Amerson, Gary Stockdale, Susie Stevens-Logan, Rick Logan, Randy Crenshaw, Carmen Twillie, Susan McBride, Tampa M. Lann, Sally Stevens, Debbie Hall, Bob Joyce, Oren Waters, Michael Dees & Jim Haas Songs * This Is My Idea (performed by Sandy Duncan, Dakin Matthews, Howard McGillin, Liz Callaway, Adam Wylie, J.D. Daniels, Wes Brewer, Adrian Zahiri, Larisa Oleynik, Alisa Nordberg and Steven Stewart * Practice, Practice, Practice (performed by Paul Ainsley, Ric Stoneback, Tom Alan Robbins, Lenny Wolpe and Sandy Duncan) * Far Longer Than Forever (performed by Liz Callaway and Howard McGillin) * No Fear (performed by Liz Callaway, Steve Vinovich, Jonathan Hadary and David Zippel) * No More Mr. Nice Guy (performed by Lex de Azevedo) (Fountain Girls: Emilie de Azevedo Brown, Emily Pearson, Julieta de Azevedo, Rachel Coleman and Melissa Pace-Tanner * Princesses on Parade (performed by Davis Gaines and Mark Harelik) (Quartet: Jon Joyce, Randy Crenshaw, Amick Byram and Stephen W. Amerson * Far Longer Than Forever (end credits) (performed by Regina Belle and Jeffrey Osborne) * Eternity (performed by Dreams Come True and Mike Pela) International releases * United States: November 18, 1994 * Canada: November 18, 1994 * Japan: March 25, 1995 * France: May 24, 1995 * Netherlands: June 22, 1995 * Australia: June 29, 1995 * Argentina: July 6, 1995 * Spain: July 6, 1995 * Brazil: July 21, 1995 * Norway: August 4, 1995 * Italy: August 8, 1995 * Sweden: September 22, 1995 * Denmark: October 13, 1995 * South Korea: November 25, 1995 * United Kingdom: December 15, 1995 * Ireland: December 27, 1995 * Germany: February 1, 1996 * Poland: March 15, 1996 * Czech Republic: June 5, 1997 * Hungary: March 16, 1999 * Greece: November 15, 2000 International titles * Argentina, Mexico: La princesa encantada * Brazil: A Princesa Encantada * Canada: La princesse des cygnes * Croatia: Labuda princeza * Czech Republic: Labutí princezna * Finland: Joutsenprinsessa * France: Le cygne et la princesse * Germany: Die Schwanenprinzessin * Greece: I prigipissa ton kyknon * Hungary: Hattyúhercegnö * Italy: L'incantesimo del lago * Lithuania: Princese gulbe * Netherlands: De zwanenprinses * Norway: Svaneprinsessen * Poland: Ksiezniczka labedzi * Portugal: A Princesa Cisne * Russia: ? * Serbia: Princeza labudica * Slovakia: Labutia princezná * Slovenia: Labodja princesa * Spain: La princesa cisne * Sweden: Svanprinsessan * Ukraine: ? International dubs For information about international dubs and releases, The Swan Princess/International. Category:1994 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Jared F. Brown Category:Films produced by Richard Rich Category:Films directed by Richard Rich Category:Film scores by Lex de Azevedo Category:Film scores by James Newton Howard Category:New Line Cinema animated films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Nest Family Entertainment films Category:Rich Animation Studios films Category:Half-Disney Feature Animation Category:Non-Disney animated films